create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Strawberry Quartz (OC)
Character Background Strawberry Quartz, better known as Berry, is a homeworld gem, who now resigns on Earth temporarily for a mission. She is around 300 years old, so she is a new era Strawberry Quartz. Berry is also fairly rare, as there are only 10 of her kind. Berry's job on Homeworld is making weapons for gems. Although gems are able to summon their own weapon, Berry makes weapons for gems who might've have their own gem cracked, or for gems to have an extra weapon. She is highly valued on Homeworld, as her weapon making is better than a Bismuth's. She was send to Earth to gather materials for building weapons for Yellow Diamond. Unfortuantely, her ship crashed, and she was left stranded of earth. She was found by the Crystal Gems, but was able to escape because of how quickly she could create different weapons, which was in seconds. Berry has resided with staying with Kunzite in an abandoned city, and is now re-building the ship and trying to help Kunzite with her cracked gem. Berry is not sure what to think of the Crystal Gems, but she knows that they are serious traders to homeworld. Character Appearance Berry is a tall, and slender gem. She has long red hair with neon green streaks, which is straight and worn down, including two braids in the front hanging down. She also has a light red skin tone, neon green eyes, large eyes, and pouty lips. She has two dark green cuffs holding the braids in place. She wears an outfit similar to Peridot's, except the leotard is red with dark green diamonds, the tights underneath are dark green, she has a dark green skirt with red lining, and she has red flats. Her gem is circle-shaped and is a dark red color with green around it, and it is located on her tounge. Personality and Interests Berry is a very sweet and polite gem, mostly towards the Diamonds. She is forever loyal to them, and always does whatever they ask. Berry is also highly intelligent. However, she tends to be way too honest, which can sometimes come off as rude or snarky if she's giving her opinion to another gem. Berry is neutral towards the Crystal Gems, but still thinks of them as enemies, so she treats them as such. Since she is intelligent, she always knows the answer to everything. However, she sometimes just speaks before she thinks. She is also very unique, and believes in her own things, and is a very social gem. She enjoys building things, eating fruit, space, and weapons. Gem Her gem is a Strawberry Quartz, which is located on her tounge. It is round, and a dark red color with green outlining it. Her gem location represents how she is honest, speaks the truth, and always says whats on her mind. Strawberry quartz gets its color from inclusions of various forms of iron oxide. There are four different but chemically related iron oxides that may be found in quartz. They include lepidocrocite, goethite, but with a different limonite and hematite. Strawberry quartz helps guide people enjoy the moments with mutual respect. Lazy people can use strawberry quartz energy change negative to positive. Strawberry Quartz helps in love life, it also helps thinking with a clear mind and helps bring a calm and peaceful mood. Strawberry Quartz develops heart charka, when you put your love to your quartz, others will feel it. It also increases personal charm, and makes a harmonious and friendly relationship with others. Abilities and Powers Berry has the basic powers of poofing, shape shifting, fusing, bubbling, and floating. She is a rare and new gem, so is obviously powerful. She has the powers of Kinetic absorption, Vortex breath, Sonic scream, and Light manipulation. Kinetic Absorption This is the ability to absorb forms of kinetic energy into oneself and utilize it in some way, such as by converting it into physical strength or using it to power energy blasts. She usually uses this if this is weak during battle and wants to regain strength, or if she is fighting a powerful enemy and needs heavier strikes with her weapon(s). Vortex Breath This is the ability to inhale/exhale with superhumanly powerful strength. This can range from exhalation on par with gale-force winds to inhalation on par with the power of a gravitational vortex. In some cases, freezing temperatures can also be achieved. She rarely uses this, but if it is used, she can blow other gems away with a gust of win when exhaling a large amount of air. Sonic Scream This is the ability to generate vocal sounds of a higher amplitude than a normal being. She often uses this to break things, scare gems away during battle, or extremely rarely, potentially shatter a gem. Light Manipulation This is the ability to control, generate or absorb light particles. Berry uses this when she is in a dark area, or if she wants to blind people temporarily during battle. Extra Info *Berry is a high valued Quartz, almost as high valued as a Rose Quartz was before the rebellion. *She dislikes Ruby's because of how angry they can get. *She is sweet if you are kind to her. *Berry does not like being called "Straw". *Her favorite fruits are watermelons. *She dislikes most Earth animals. Category:Steven Universe OC Category:Gems Category:Missette's Gemsona Category:Gem Category:Gemsona Category:OC Category:Missette's OC Category:Homeworld Gem Category:Weapon Constuctor